In the past, the ADCS has had an active and successful minority recruitment core. In this submission we have expanded the function of the recruitment core to improve recruitment to all protocols and to evaluate recruitment efforts at the site level as well as across all sites. The specific aims of the recruitment core are as follows: 1. Identify a full range of recruitment and retention activities, including both successful previously tried and newly proposed. 2. Review protocols with Project Directors to reduce barriers to recruitment. Aspects of the protocol to be reviewed include subject eligibility, study procedures, and schedule of events. The goal of the review will be to avoid unnecessary restrictions, and to minimize subject burden while maintaining scientific rigor. 3. Support and train site staff in recruitment and retention efforts. While the sites have been chosen for their expertise in evaluation and treatment of cognitive deficits and dementia as well as their commitment to conduct clinical trials, many are less familiar with communication techniques that can maximize recruitment. This mandatory training will provide an opportunity to introduce the techniques and methods and provide a dialogue for specific needs. The trial sites will be evaluated continually throughout the trial and lags in recruitment will lead to additional contact from the trial PI and the recruitment core leader, and a site-specific remedial program will be developed, implemented and monitored for success. 4. Maximize minority participation. We will continue our efforts to insure that our sites provide maximum opportunity for participation by minority populations. We will include training at the sites. In addition, we will continue our efforts to bring on selected sites which primarily serve minority populations.